User talk:DOGLOVER129/Archive 1
Answers Not sure what you mean by, "How do I actually post on the News blog?". The Brickipedian of the Month has never gone away just nobody has been nominated for it. If you want to be nominated for Brickipedian of the Month make tons of productive edits that follow the BP:MOS. In my opinion the one thing that needs to added to most of our articles is a description. A perfect description can be found in 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider. Hope this helps.-- Toa Matau 00:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) away template Hope this helps--Toa Matau 16:46, July 9, 2014 (UTC) You want to write the news blogs? You should write a news blog now using reports from Brickipedia:News blog/reports . You don't have to but it is a suggestion. --Toa Matau 02:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I told ToaMatua that I wanted to make a News Blog, but he said I should ask you first because you said you wanted to do one. Googlydoe (talk) 16:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. It's Just That I Couldn't Find a Photo With LEGO And Peppa Pig Together, And I Don't Have Photoshop. WHAT WILL I DO!?! Ohmyheck (talk) 20:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Friends Thanks for coming to my talk page! I will post your name on my friends list as soon as possible. Thanks for the nice comments! :D Brick Creeper (talk) 11:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) user page re Yes that would be great! I asked someone else how to get the links to work but he has not responded so go right ahead. You can fix all the mistakes except if they reset all the votes on the poll. Oh ya guess what, when I went to nominate you for CM you were already CM so I didn't have to vote at all :) brick creeper over and out Brick Creeper (talk) 21:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh one more thing can you change my page so it says the name of who's on it instead of fellow brickapedian, thanks Brick Creeper (talk) 21:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! You got brickipedian of the month for October 2014! Good for you! Brick Creeper (talk) 12:11, November 1, 2014 (UTC) My Custom Award Congratulations Again! Thanks. I saw that.--Toa Matau Re I saw.--Toa Matau Can you get on chat?--Toa Matau :Not really. :P--Toa Matau You stole my article! Wait, do I know you from somewhere?! hey on the chima ep 40 and 41 discussion board, ninja of fire seems really mad. just try to back off a little, and after the ep. airs, we can all sort this out. thanks Captianrex101 (talk) 20:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Ninjgao serpentines wiki You might want to check this out http://ninjago-serpentines.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago_serpentines_wiki_christmas_contest_2014 Lavertus (talk) 20:51, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on live chat? Contest Thanks Doglover! I'd be happy to help out with the contest! DocDoom2-- 23:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) DOGLOVER129, you on the chat tonight? Rob-N-Hood (talk) 18:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello DOGLOVER129! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not very popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:07, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Custom Yeah, what do you want to look like? Dragonknight86, an admin of Despicable Me Wiki 01:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Contest Hey, has any winners been announced in the Christmas contest? I haven't been online in like a week, so I have no clue where to find the results at. Dragonknight86, an admin of Despicable Me Wiki 00:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I would like to know too Mr. Flame101 (talk) 00:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Avatar How did you change your avatar? It wont let me change mine. lavertus (talk) 19:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC)